20 things to do in an elevator HETALUA STYLE
by MalLOVEslash
Summary: Taken from the 37 things to do in an elevator which is in authors profile i read! Just read and review! make me happy?


20 things to do in a elevator HETALIA style!

Crack open your briefcase or handbag, peer inside and ask "Got enough air in there?"

Alfred F. Jones, the personification of America stood bored as he waited to reach his floor where the meeting will be held for that month. The elevator door opened and a ruffled looking human entered. America blinked then smirked. He cracked opened his briefcase, peer inside and ask "Got enough air in there Tony?"

When arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, then act as if you're embarrassed when they open themselves

Romano Italy glared at his little brother Veneziano as the boy kept singing random Germany song that he learned from the man. He didn't want to yell at him or he will cry. A 'ding' noise sounded and the bad mouth nation started yanking the door opened, grunting and cursing as it refused to open. Suddenly it opened causing Romano to stumble.

"You will not say a word about this!" he growled at Veneziano as he blushed as red as the tomato Spain harvest.

Greet everyone with a warm handshake and ask him or her to call you Admiral.

Prussia smirked as he entered the elevator awesomely. A few people were already inside and he smirked as he planned to grace the human with his awesomeness. He greeted everyone there and smiled at them.

"Call me Awesome! KESESESE!" He laughed with his awesome voice. When the next floor was reached all the people there except him himself rushed out.

Meow occasionally

Greece yawned, wanting to sleep at his house right at the moment. He was about to fall asleep when a couple entered the elevator he currently resided in. Blinking, he saw cats running around the women clothes and he smiled.

"Meow," he greeted the cat, beckoning them to come to him. When the cat still remained running he did it again. He meowed repeatedly but the cat refused to come to him.

'A tough one' he thought fondly. The couple were looking at him oddly as they stayed in the corner as far away from him.

"Meow,"

Announced loudly that everything was made from Korea

Korea pouted as he kept fixing the tie he wore. He was used to wearing his traditional clothes not suits. His brother is not here to keep him company which make him felt lonelier. He glanced up as a 'ding' sounded, announcing the arrival of new people. He smiled seeing the American people entering the place. They were looking around as they talked to each other.

"Hey, hey! This elevator is made from Korea da-ze! Your clothes are all made from Korea da-ze! EVERYTHING is made from korea da-ze!"

Cue gaping face from the American people.

Stare at another passenger for a while. Then announce in horror: "You're one of THEM!" - and back away slowly. 

Italy smiled softly, really excited to show Germany that he was strong. Last night, the axis power had watch the movie 'the death of Ian Stone' and Italy had been scared at that time, but he managed to sleep alone. Well, the light was on and his brother Romano was next to him. But he had not asked Germany for help. That was an improvement. He stared as a man entered the room. The man was staring at him intently like the evil guy did on the movie. Italy continues staring, the guy stared back.

Jumping backwards in horror, Italy screamed. "You're one of them! NO! Don't kill me!" And he started shaking, crying for Germany.

Say "DING!" at each floor

Sealand had arrived early to the meeting. Bored, he had decided to wait for the rest of the nation in the elevator so he could surprise them. But not thirty minutes later, he was bored again. Looking up, a 'ding' sound sounded as a couple of guys entered. Sealand smiled brightly as he got a plan.

As the men arrived at the floor, Sealand yelled 'DING!' and smiled happily at them as they stared at him. This went on for a few rounds before and elderly finally called the security guard who asked Sealand where his parent was.

Bring a gun and say 'this is to shoot people who annoy me'

Switzerland was lecturing his sister on the dangers of strangers and not to trust anyone when a thief entered the elevator. Said thief was trying to steal from Switzerland bag when a barrel was cocked on his head. He stood frozen.

"Do this if someone who is suspicious started looking at you or trying to hurt you. Then just pulled the trigger here-"

"Wait! Wait! W-Why did you ha-have a g-g-gun with you?" The thief stuttered looking at the blond man in fright.

"Oh, this is to shoot people who annoy me." He said as he continued the rest in his head 'Particularly the one on the meeting room later'

The thief gaped at him the fainted.

"Brother, what happen to him?"

"shock." He answered as he shrugged uncaring.

Ask, "Did you feel that?"

Two teenagers were entering an empty elevator. The elevator stopped at number that they did not pushed. They were bewildered. One of them feel a gentle push to his shoulder and screamed.

"Did you feel that?"

"Uhm, this is my stop. No don't close it! NO!" An invisible voice said making the teenager screamed and run. The invisible voice frowned, upset, hugging a teddy bear closer to his chest. "It's me Canada..."

A/N: the next 10 is next chapter! I get the idea from the things in other author profile. The one that said 37 things to do in an elevator! :) I got a sudden impulse to write it so i did. Sorry for any grammar mistake and any OOC. I tried my hardest. 


End file.
